Darkness and the horcruxs'
by potterotaku2017
Summary: Harry potter is not what we expected. Bellatrix's soul is linked to Voldemort! What is going on? A story where harry is evil, he just may be demonic. what is he and what will happen to the wizarding world! I kinda suck at summaries. Bellamort and mabye drarry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: secrets and power

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.  
~...~ parseltongue Tom Marvolo Riddle's pov.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Fools!' I hissed at the ignorant, annoying and extremely stupid James and Lily potter. "Did you really think that you could trust that rat pettigrew with your location? He came running to me as soon as he was made your secret keeper!" I laughed at their horror struck faces.  
"YOU BLOODY LIAR!" James screamed at me. With a flick of my wand I said in a rather bored voice "Advada kedavra." JAMES! the stupid mudblood shrieked. She then proceeded to run up the steps clutching her child as if it was a life preserver. Wow whats the point of me coming here if she ends up suffocating the child herself I thought to myself chuckling. "Move aside you foolish girl." 'Nooooooooooooo not harry please not harry!  
Damn girl, did she know how unreasonable she was being. " uggg stop whining ADVADA KEDAVRA!' I yelled at her becoming increasingly annoyed. I stepped forward and smirked. "time to kill the spawn of the light side" I said chuckling. I pressed my wand to the baby's forehead.  
"any last words?' I said smirking. Then I saw something that ran through me like an ice cold blade straight through my heart. The child smirked at me. It was an insidious thing...this was not an ordinary child, it had no innocence at all, it looked capable of killing someone. I felt a rush of magic surging through the room, everything combusted into flames, the lights showered glass over us, furniture went flying across the room as a powerful gust of wind blew through the room slamming into me...the boy just laughed an evil malicious, soul chilling laugh. The roof flew off as the infant's laughter increased, it's eyes glowing a blood red color. The cold October wind chilled my bones. The child was an insidious little demon it laughed and laughed then it looked at me...I felt pain worse than the cruciatus curse slam into me body causing me to scream a scream that could be heard in other dimensions. My body felt as though its very soul were on fire and for the first time ever i felt fear. Suddenly a demonic unearthly voice came echoing from the demonic spawn."YESSS FEEL PAIN FOOLISH MORTAL FOR I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD,  
AND THE BLOOD OF YOU PATHETIC CREATURES SHALL FLOW THROUGH THE STREETS, I SHALL BE ALL POWERFUL I WHO RULES OVER CHAOS ITSELF, I AM HARRY POTTER THE ALL POWERFUL WARLOCK, I AM THE CHILD OF SALAZAR!" 'IMPOSSIBLE I'M SLYTHERIN'S HEIR!' I cried out wincing as the child looked at me. `no I shall not go like this!` I thought to myself. "ADVADA KEDAVRA!"  
I yelled summoning the last of my strength and then my soul was ripped from me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bellatrix whats wrong? I asked my extremely scary sister-in-law. Her eyes suddenly glazed over as she fell."MERLIN! BELLATRIX!"Narcissia screamed I quickly but elegantly caught her because Malfoys are just that good. Whats wrong with her!? Narcissia cried out in disdain.  
Bellatrix looked to be in so much pain, she was crying...I don't know I whispered. to Narcissia I was scared anything that could make the ominous,  
and all powerful Bellatrix, the most powerful death-eater cry was not good. Bellatrix are you okay whats wrong! I asked her panicking.  
"Tom..."she whispered. "What about him?!" I said shaking her. "Tom...Tom...no." was all she said before breaking down into tears. "OH MERLIN BELLATRIX WHATS HAPPENING?! ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR BELLATRIX TO CRY, MERLIN SAVE US ALL ITS THE APOCALYPSE!" I cried out losing my Malfoy cool and collapsed onto the floor still holding a crying Bellatrix All of a sudden Bellatrix screamed and thrashed in pain. "Bella!" Narcissia screamed crying. "SNIVILOUS GET YOUR GREASY.."But I was cut off by a screaming Bellatrix. Snape quickly ran in and nearly fainted at the sight of a crying Narcissia and a crying Bellatrix screaming out in pain in none other than Lucius Malfoys arms. "dammit what the bloody hell is happening here?" snape hissed at me. "I DON'T KNOW JUST FIX HER,SHE IS SCARING ME!" I said angrily. Then we all gasped as we saw her dark mark,  
It was glowing red,green,and black and it was oozing blood from the mouth of the snake and the eyes of the skull. "part of her soul is being taken."  
snape whispered in shock. "what does it mean?" Narcissia and I whispered to him. "It only happens when you have lost someone you love with all of your soul or when someone casts an extremely dark an ancient spell on you,but only warlocks know it." snape whispered."there is a way to find out what happened,hold on a second" snape then whispered something and he paled very quickly. "I didn't think it was possible.."he whispered.  
"what happened?" we asked him hesitantly. "Bellatrix has lost the one person she cared about with her entire soul." snape whispered.  
"But Narcissia is still alive Severus " I sneered at him. "no it wasn't Narcissia "he said looking at Bellatrix 'I didn't know it was possible for her to feel actual love." he whispered. "Then who was it?" I asked him. "Thats what I'm about to find out, but it will show us all so be prepared."  
we all waited with our breath held but nothing could prepare us for the shock of seeing memories fly by until we saw...one memory that put us all into a state of unconsciousness It was a memory of Tom riddle and Bellatrix Black(Lestrange) kissing in the room of requirement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HAGRID GIVE ME HARRY NOW! I screamed at the giant. "NO Dumbledore wants 'im! he exclaimed. I watched helplessly in my mind's eye as Dumbledore looked down at a baby with a lightning bolt scar sleeping innocently Albus you can't possibly leave him here!mcgonagall said in a commanding voice.'WATCH ME BITCH!' Dumbledore laughed in her face and lobbed a sleeping harry at the window of Mr and Mrs Dursly's bedroom window and dissappaperated on the spot leaving a shell shocked mcgonagall behind.  
I quickly shake the thought from my mind. Hagrid give harry to me I'm his godfather! I whined giving him my super puppy-dog eyes.  
'NO ME HAGRID AND HAGRID GIVE BABY TO DUMBLEDORE NOT SIRIUS!" Hagrid roared into my face and pushed me off my flying motorcycle.  
I watched as Hagrid jumped onto my motorcycle and rode it into the sky. "DAMMIT HAGRID GIVE ME MY BLOODY MOTORCYCLE BEFORE I-"  
But I was cut off by hagrids mad cackling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hagrid how good of you to come." I said kindly to the half-giant. "Yup brought the little tyke myself professor dumbledore!" he shouted smiling at me.  
Umm Hagrid where did you get the bike? I asked. "OH SIRIUS GAVE IT TO ME GOT TO GO!" Hagrid exclaimed running into the jungle that suddenly appeared. I then left harry with a letter informing the durslys' on harry heritage "good bye harry" I whispered and disappeared with a dramatic flip of my cloak. Little did that child know that every where silent toast were made 'to harry potter!'they exclaimed."the boy who lived!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (10 years later)  
"WAKE UP FREAK!" uncle Vernon shouted at me. He then walked down the hall to eat his breakfast like the fat walrus he is. "WHAT MRS FIGG CAN'T TAKE HIM!?" I heard uncle Vernon and aunt petunia exclaiming somehow I ended up coming with them to the zoo for duddly's birthday. After a pretty uneventful day I knew it was too good to last. We were walking to the reptile house when I came up with a payback plan for little baby dudders. I smirked evilly insidious thoughts echoing in my head. ~hello~ I hissed at the most powerful of the constrictors and quickly held a small conversation with it.~ Sssalazar I have heard there wass a ssspeaker but I didn't know it wasss true~ the constrictor hissed back.~yes and I wish to free you from this ugly little cage, it must be horrible to have those ugly people to press their fat faces up against the glass~ ~ thank you young one~ suddenly the fool duddly pushed me to the ground causing me to hurt my wrist. ~ DAMMIT YOU BLOODY FOOL YOU MADE SPRAIN MY WRIST~ I hissed at him. Then the glass separating duddly and the constrictor vanished causing him to fall in. I smirked at the glass reappeared, the snake having escaped and duddly was trapped in it's place but then he started to cry out in pain he looked as though he was being tortured this made me laugh I smirked at his pain, a truly ominous smirk, too bad he-who-has-great-fat -rolls saw me. That earned me starvation and more abuse,yay how exciting... "Boy go get the mail." Uncle Vernon said one morning.  
"Oh my Rowling..."I whispered not even realizing I didn't know who jk Rowling just say I didn't get my letters...(Sunday)"NO POST ON 'SUNDAYS, NO POST ON SUNDAYS,NO MORE STUPID..."'But uncle fatso was cut off as 394 letters flew in through the windows and fireplace.  
"YES I'VE GOT A LETTER,TO THE POTTER CAVE!" I shouted only to be tackled by uncle a lot of craziness and 394 letters later somehow we ended up on a fortress in the sea on a rock without electricity...in the middle of a storm. Sometimes Uncle Vernon's intelligence impressed me.  
12:00am..."make a wish harry."I whispered to myself(silently wishing to be taken from the durslys') Suddenly a thunderous BOOOOOM knocked the door off it's frame. 'Sorry 'bout that." a giant exclaimed. "yes you have very nice manners sir, just knock down or door in the middle of a storm and don't bother to take off your shoes that have mud spewed across them." I said to the giant rolling my eyes. The fool had the decency to look ashamed before he finally gave me my letter.  
"Dear Mr Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
Term starts September 1st. We are expecting your BLAH BLAH... "Salazar!,I'm a wizard!" I screamed "yes I knew it!" I said doing a victory dance in the Dursly's faces.

THE NEXT DAY...  
I had gotten a familiar_a midnight viper named: Akito.  
(now at olivander's) Here give this wand a wave it's 11 inches,holly and phoenix feather.I suddenly felt warmth spread throughout my magical core. I shouted the spell that all muggle-born knew from somewhere. "ABRACADABRA!"At least that is what I meant to say...but I mispronounced it so it came out like this"ADVADA KEDAVRA!" I pointed at the spider on the floor,and saw it die...'Mr potter,why did you just cast the killing curse" everyone was mumbling(olivander, Hagrid and Lucius also saw)Its what muggle magicians say.I said smirking, I loved the feel of power I just experienced. I wanted to embrace the alluring the darkness surrounding my soul...(on the platform not yet on 9and3/4s) Using his charms and his understanding of politics he went up to Lucius Malfoy to ask him how to get on the platform. "Hello sir,I wish to inquire how to get onto the platform for Hogwarts."I said having transfigured my 'rags' into suitable pure-blood robes. I stood my full height "and why should I help a filthy little mudd-blood like you"he said with a sneer. I smirked"mud-blood,oh no I'm not one of those mutations."I said and laughed an insidious laugh.  
"I was raised by magic hating muggles, but I am not a filthy little mud-blood." Then who are you? Lucius said barely suppressing a shudder. "Why,I'm harry potter." Lucius's jaw dropped. "this little brat couldn't be potter,hes much too slytherin!"Lucius thought to himself.  
When I stepped on to the train I had walked to the last compartment hoping not to be bother and was in the middle of "The darkest of arts"  
when suddenly a tall gangling ginger with a million freckles ran in and screamed in my face, "OMG YOUR HARRY POTTER!MY NAME IS RON WEASLY AND IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Suddenly I was saved by a blonde appeared and saved me from one of the most irritating conversations of my existence "And what would he want to do with a fan boy like you"the blonde said smirking at his red face. "  
I'M LEAVING BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU ONLY HANG OUT WITH HIS CROWD!" A very emo Ron shouted before fleeing like an anime school girl. I'm Draco Malfoy"the blonde haired pure-blood said. I'm harry potter I said smirking~ finally someone normal~I hissed to Akito {aw harry and Draco are gonna be friends~} suddenly the train stopped. So which house do you think you'll be? he asked. Probably a gryfindore like my parents.I replied smirking waiting for his reaction. Bloody gryfindorks. he heard the blonde mumble.  
"Hello and I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts and remember there are no basilisks,three-headed dogs, escaped mas-murderers,faulty port-keys, evil toad women with blood quills, or mysterious ploys for my death or deatheaters teaching here at Hogwarts"professor dumbledore said.  
What kind of speech is that I asked incredulously After many sortings it was finally my turn. Look at their anxious faces I thought to myself smirking. I'll show them I not their goldenboy I thought maliciously. *Well Well Well Mr Potter you have a very high level of thinking and...  
"SALAZAR'S PIMP-STICK YOUR AN EVIL LITTLE SON OF A B****"!"the sorting hat suddenly screamed the last sentence out. causing every one in the great hall to look dumbstruck at the hat as if it had lost it's mind. Did the sorting hat just say Salazar's pimp-stick and harry and evil son of a B****,Snape questioned out loud. SLYTHERIN the hat shouted in terror. Everyone looked at me in terror,so I tilted my head back and laughed. Maybe cackled...Dumbledore spat out his pumpkin juice, and snape looked as if he had just seen the dark lord dance to gangnam style in a tutu.  
I then took my seat next to Draco,who looked at me angrily not knowing whether to be scared,happy,angry or all 3, and watched the remainder of the sorting...  
Any one who walked in to the great hall for breakfast would have peed their pants at the smirk on harry's face. "Double potions with the gryfindorks how fun!" I exclaimed. All the hufflepuff ran room the great hall in terror.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walked into the potions classroom with a dramatic sweep of my cape, only to see harry potter on the slytherin side of the room. I arranged my face into a careful mask and begun class. POTTER I shouted suddenly."Where would you find a beezor?" I snapped the question at him."In a goat stomach sir"he responded smoothly. I fired off about 3 more until he said"Professor just because I didn't memorize every passage of the textbooks he smirked at the Granger girl who's entire face turned red at his gaze, doesn't mean that I don't know anything." My face darkened as I sneered at him 'clearly we have a know-it-all-golden-boy in our class.'I said looking at him forgetting he to was a slytherin. 'Oh my apologies professor may I inquire in my never ending thirst for knowledge Have you ever been hit by Lucius Malfoy's pimp-stick 'he said in a knowing voice,smirking at me,laughing at me in a way.'CRAP HE KNOWS! I thought to myself fearfully.'Mr potter I will not have you talking in such a tone of voice to me, AND NO I HAVE NOT BEEN HIT BY LUCIUS'S PIMP-STICK!' I said angrily to him.I turned with a dramatic twist and said"now turn to page 394 in your potions books." Trying desperately to ignore potter's snickers. We shall be brewing polyjuice potions these few weeks so pick your partners.  
I watched as the students ran to each other, I smirked noticing that potter got separated in the crowd. I saw him scan the crowd, and apparently he and whoever he was going to partner with found each other. I watched in shock as my godson Draco was pushed and flew across the room and was flying at an unnatural pace right to...potter? I noticed that the same thing was happening with the other students. And I thought mabye...  
no it couldn't be quickly dismissing the thought. This was definitely amusing, I saw to my surprise that...the students were heading for specific others. I quickly cased a discrete diagnostic charm, Someone had cast a spell to make the students come flying at their soul mates,and if theirs was not in the room they were unaffected Granger flew into weasly from behind, and the same results surprisingly enough were coming from quite a few,  
I laughed at how inelegant they met. But nothing could prepare me for this crucial moment that made me forget my jaw on the potions classroom floor. I watched as potter spun around in one fluid and graceful movement and caught a blonde haired slytherin elegantly around his waist and held the other's hand in his in a fashion that would make any fan-girl squeal and pass out. And then to my horror I saw who it was and died a little in shock and horror, the blonde looked up blushing furiously, It was my god-son Draco Malfoy. I watched several students blushing, but it seemed that they couldn't move from thier partner's side. Lucius is going to be pissed if he ever finds out'. I thought to myself. "Well now that you have picked your partners In the most unorganized fashion in Hogwarts history, you may now begin your research for your potion. Begin." Oh no what will I tell Lucius! I thought furiously." Oh hello Lucius pleasant day, by the way your son's soul-mate is the boy-who-lived, and guess what he is in slytherin also, imagine all the fun they could have!" I shuddered, that is definitely not what I was going to say to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I turned around quickly, feeling my soul sing an elegant symphony of love,as Draco came flying at me. I quickly made to catch the slytherin, my breath catching in my throat as I felt an electric shock course through my body at the slytherin's touch. There was no way to describe the feeling of supreme bliss and tranquility I had reached in that one moment that felt like an eternity, and all I could think about was him. The world truly stopped I felt as though my soul was dancing with the old magics as the his soul intertwined with mine. And I felt in my magical core and soul that Draco was my soul mate. Suddenly his gaze met mine, his beautiful silver eyes met mine, and I was dragged into them,never wanting to let go of him. I looked at him seeing the emotion in his eyes I knew that he felt the same exact thing I did. I did not care that we were in the middle of the potions classroom I just wanted to take him away and never come back. He smiled a heart-melting smile. We both leaned into each other but were interrupted as Snape cast a spell to get everyone's attention "Get to work!' he yelled at us. I felt absolute hatred for snape flare up for ruining the moment. As Draco and I headed to our seats we eventually found our rhythm as we worked. Perfectly matching the others movements.  
It was a shame when potions was over. As I walked down the hall at the end of the day I noticed that the pairs in the class were the same as the ones in the halls now. I took my anger at snape out on some 6th year gryfindorks I saw poking a snake and to my horror it was Akito.  
~YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PRICKS~ I screamed at them in parseltongue it pissed me off that they were too thick to see danger. The larger of the 2 quickly shot a furnufurculus at me I dodged easily as they both blended their curses together. I quickly found the rhythm in their spell-work and fell into it. And I began the deathly dance of curses,twirl,duck,side-jinx,drop and offense,side step,duck,defensed, offense offense,curse curse,  
hex-jinx and duck,curse. It only took a minute for the duel to end which disappointed me since I had found the most powerful 6th years. I laughed mercilessly and got ready to caste the cruciatus, after the others had come to join and they fired a illegal hex at me. Never try that again. I said stepping forward,feeling the rush from casting the unforgivable,the mad glint in my eyes had them backing into a corner. HA and you call yourself 6th year gryfindores,your acting like an 11year old hufflepuff. I said smirking. "how is it you can't handle a little brat like me,who is in his first year when you are the most powerful of 6th year? I asked them incredulously laughing at their frightened looks. I smirked insidiously and stepped forward. Oh the many ways you could torture someone,I said in a happily insane voice. There are much worse things than crucio,I said smirking at their tear filled it was their fault for trying to curse me with an illegal hex and harming Akito I thought merrily to myself. Brandishing my wand I took another step forward and smiled the most insidious smile and gave them a basilisk glare. now what to do? I whispered. but my fun was interrupted as snape strode around the corner and he quickly paled at the scene. Mr potter what are you doing?  
Snape asked."Just talking to aquatints" I replied. "Get to your dorm.""yes sir" The gryfindores looked up in joy from their positions on the ground and gave snape their most brilliant smiles. "Thank Merlin for professor snape!" I heard one exclaim. As I quickly walked to the slytherin common room I heard footsteps following me. _

End chapter one. please review!


	2. Chapter 2

IM BAAACK! hi sorry i had my laptop taken away so yeah...(harry is just a child so he doesn't remember just how much power he truly has so yeah...) oh and harry doesn't know he is gay yet or a parseltongue  
Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ;( or the song "her name is Alice by shinedown" or "we are Alice sweet dreams) or pendulum(shiki) or Halloween by aqua. or black butler ToT please review! and thank you PyroFyre1214 for being the first to review this story this chapter is for you!  
chapter 2: a piece to the puzzle, and discovering Yaoi.

I heard the footsteps and smirked to myself. So who would be the foolish one that would suffer my wrath tonight? I quickly turned into an empty class room and pulled out my wand. They would rue the day they were born. I heard the foot steps drawing nearer but I felt no fear, I have power and I am not afraid to use it Im no feelings and care bears loving hufflepuff nor a noble lion. I am a dark child one of slytherin's cunning snakes. I felt a surprisingly dark aura seeping through the door I quickly caste an invisibility charm and waited like a snake poised to strike. And I froze. I nearly fucking pissed my pants It was only that stupid ass teacher squirrel or was it queeril. It took all my will power to keep from laughing my ass off.  
I started shaking trying so hard not to laugh when he spoke. "There is no one here my lord, we can speak in peace." I quickly stopped moving quirrel wasn't stuttering like a fucking idiot, something was wrong. And then I saw his hands reach for his turban and my excitement exploded within me. I waited anxiously, dying to know if quirrel was crazy and what was under his turban. His hands slowly unraveled it and I felt as if I were about to discover something revolutionary, receive a piece to the puzzle. A sudden wave of dark magic blasted from quirrel's head as the turban was removed it was something strangely familiar. like an old friend then I heard it, the voice. "quirrel has he spoken of it yet.~~" the voice whispered. "no my lord I am sorry!" He cried out and I watched fascinated as he withered in pain and the voice spoke again."You know the consequences if you do not fulfill your purpose do you not quirrel?" what was it that was so familiar? I felt frustration bursting like fireworks within at the fact that they were so unspecific in what they were talking about. How would I know how to intercept if I had no idea on what I was even doing. I stood there for several more seconds after they left. what were they talking about who was the voice and why was it so familiar?! I left the class room angrily. Stupid mysteries, stupid snape for interrupting stupid everything. I walked into the dorms and I felt my heart flutter and then stop, as an emotion i had no idea how to describe flowed throughout me. I felt as though I were filled with warmth and nervous glee and serenity. There in the middle of the room was a shirtless Draco Malfoy. I forced myself not to blush. There was no way ANYONE was breaking my mask I didn't care about how his stomach was nice and flat his eyes a beautiful silver blue. OH DEAR SALAZAR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME AM I BECOMING A POOF!? I screamed to myself in dismay as I became lost in his eyes. luckily I hadn't been seen I shook myself out of it resolving to become Draco's shudder) friend. "What have you done?" I whispered to him quietly my heart aching in a way it had never before this wasn't hate which is what I felt for every one except for him and my pet snake, what was it? He turned and smiled and I nearly groaned how could any one be so perfect without even trying. DAMN YOU DRACO FOR YOUR PERSONALITY AND BEAUTY! I inwardly screamed at him. "Hey h-potter" he said head held up high like any Malfoy should. My heart melted and i felt as though i wanted to jump him as he nearly said my name, He would be mine."hey Draco." I said smirking he blushed and I nearly squealed. like a bloody school girl!FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK I've been lost to the charms of a Malfoy I quickly got dressed and got into bed Draco flooding my thoughts as well as quirrel...what was he up to?  
_1 month later later October 1st_  
I walked into the great hall for breakfast taking my customary seat at the slytherin table. I looked up as the morning post came. Today would be the first day that they would be working on the actual poly-juice potion after a month of preparing ingredients I discretely look over to Draco and saw him looking at me, I smirked at him and my smirk deepened as he blushed.(they are only 11 the earliest smut if they even got together wouldn't be till year 14 or 15 and I still think thats early.)I ate my food quickly and left the great hall. "Her name is aliiiiiice." I sang quietly to myself walking towards potions.  
_POTIONS_  
I sat next to Draco as snape told everyone to go to their partners."hello Draco " I said smirking "potter."was all he said as we put the ingredients in the cauldron. "sweet dreams are made of these, who'd have a mind to disagree." I sang softly "shut it potter." Draco snapped "oh touchy touchy." I said smirking knowing how he hated creepy songs like what now...I thought to myself mischievously la la la la la la" I sang creepily "Stop!" he whispered. I smirked. Revenge for making me think all those weird thoughts."In the dark its Friday night someone pausing deadly like candyman from bounty land hes coming here to get me!now I can see you"i whispered in his ear "stop it!"he whispered creepped out. "on no please no,now I can touch you,oh god please go,im right here now, oh please tell me where, im in a night mare."I continued he slammed the vial down,"potter so help me if you don't stop now i'll..." "you'll what Draco I could easily over power you." I hissed in his ear my lips barely touching them. I saw him shiver. "say please..."I said poking a now blushing Malfoy "please." he said quietly I was shocked, what had I done I was only teasing him."I was only kidding." I whispered urgently for some reason I needed him to know that." Its OK harry." that made me sigh in relief he smirked at me and I smirked back. "Lets kick that know-it-all mudbloods ass brewing this potion." I said snickering. "she won't know what hit her" he said back and the rest of the time was spent planing.  
_DADA_  
"h-h-hello c-class." quirrel stuttered out. I glared at him Knowing it was an act. "psssst." "pssssssssst." "what?!" I whisper snapped at the person pssting. I sneered when I realized it was that mudblood Granger "And what do you want?" I asked lip curled in disgust. "Parkinson and greengrass are trying to talk to you." was all she said. I sighed and turned to my left just as one of they tossed a note. I quickly snatched it out of the air with lightning fast reflexes. I unfolded it quickly annoyed at the giggling girls. "I have a question." it said. I wrote back an irritated what and tossed it at her face. And she fucking giggled. Dear Merlin I want to kill those girls! Not realizing I had let my anger take control weasly jumped out of his seat his ass and baby maker literally on fire. "MY BALLS ARE ON FIRE!" weasel screamed as people tried to pour water on his burning pants and quirrel looked at my snickering face glee and suspicion in his eyes. I was distracted by the note being tossed back. "Do you have a way you can sneak out into the muggle world or sneak things in hypothetically of course." I smirked at this "yes" was all I said. The note found its way back again and I unfolded it slowly. A single question yet its intention was known. "Have you ever heard of Yaoi?"

The next morning I sat in the great hall and pulled out a book charming the title to say Potions when it really said "Yaoi the hot truth.  
I opened up to the first page and spat out all my juice losing my composure. THATS WHAT YAOI WAS!? AND THOSE YOUNG GIRLS WANTED TO READ IT!? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MY POOR MIND HAS BEEN TAINTED BY THE IMAGE ON THE PAGE! I looked at Parkinson and greengrass shock and fear in my eyes. They just giggled. And I remembered I was being paid. I sighed and motioned for them to follow me out of the great hall. "what volume do you want." I asked worried. They smirked and looked at each other. "Black butler Ciel and Sebastian They said in unison.I refused to make a fool out of myself any longer so I stood tall and said"alright meet me at the humpback witch statue." was all I said as the girls watched me retreat. I did not know that their gazes were filled with obsession though maybe I should have looked.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO I blushed as I read on in the muggle store. Then my eyes grew wide as plates as my remaining innocence disappeared with the next image."but hes like 10 and hes a demon and HE PUT HIS MOUTH WHERE?!" I whispered to myself in shock. I would never admit it but there was something about reading this that when I reached this part I suddenly had the urge to spaz and squeal and dance and jump with fucking joy. whats happened to my brain?...I whispered to myself. I bought a few for myself. I quickly paid and rushed back meeting the girls there. "here." I replied shortly not looking them in the eye. "You read it didn't you?" they said giggling.I just looked away. "It was...interesting."was all I said as the girls did exactly what I had the urge to do in the shop."what is that called, I had the strange urge to do that while reading it?" I asked in curriousity "Its called fangirling or in your case fanboying." they said giggling. What had I gotten myself into?!

That night I couldn't sleep. Dammit I whispered to myself getting up slowly. I pulled out the books I had gotten for myself. Who would have guessed the boy-who-lived-to-be-in-slytherin reading Yaoi. I quickly pulled out the next volume of the yaoi version of Black butler. I pulled out my wand. "Lumos!" I whispered, eyes scanning the pictures. COME ON CIEL ITS OBVIOUS HE LIKES YOU! I nearly screamed aloud. I looked to the next section. Sebastian was smirking as a blushing Ciel ran off. I nearly threw the book at the wall. "DAMMIT WHY CANT THEY JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY?!" I whisper-screamed. I froze as I heard a rustling noise and turned around slowly book shoved back into it's hiding place. SHIT! Draco was waking up. I quickly got into bed pretending to be asleep as I watched him get up. I watched as he got up with a weird look on his face. He looked as if he did not want to be seen which intrigued me. I watched anxious as he reached under his bed and pulled out something. I squinted trying to get a better look. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the book he had in his hands. Should I say something?make my presence known? I didn't know what to feel because the book in his hands was the same one that I had hidden in my trunk. Did this mean that Malfoy was gay!?

_  
yeah so that is it for today... um please review I would really appreciate it! btw happy almost June!  
-Bellatrix(potterotaku2017)


End file.
